


Irreplaceable

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [101]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Sam Wilson, Big Brother Harley Keener, Family Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Light Angst, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sibling Bonding, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Sam reminds Diana that some things aren't as bad as they seem.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 14
Kudos: 264





	Irreplaceable

A year ago, kids that still had their parents used to tease her that she didn't have her mom or her brothers. They asked her why only her dad and Uncle Happy picked her up from school and when she told them that part of her family was snapped out of existence, they laughed. Now that everything was fixed though, they teased her for something different. For the fact that Diana called Stephen 'Mommy' when he first picked her up from school after the snap. He didn't hear the kids, and they were a little relentless when they got the chance. Diana chose to ignore it, but every day it chipped at her little by little, until their taunts finally got to her.

She could so easily use her magic to humiliate them so they would leave her alone and stop teasing her, but she made a promise not to use magic at school. To use it like she was tempted to. Instead she continued to ignore her bullies and sat next to the stairs outside the building while she waited to be picked up. Diana sits on the ground and buries her face into her knees when she pulls them to her chest and waits quietly for the next few minutes.

She was both relieved and upset that the one who crouched in front of her was Sam instead of Stephen.

"There you are." He grabs her backpack sitting on the ground beside her. "Do I need to go inside and talk to someone? Did someone hurt you?"  
Diana shakes her head. "I want to go home."  
Sam looks at her thoughtfully. "You look like you could use a pick-me-up. Want to go get ice cream before we head home?"

Diana nods and Sam stands up with her backpack in one hand, and takes one of her hands in his other after he sends a text to Friday. He let her know that they would be home a little later, and she would relay the message to either Tony or Stephen when they were available. It was a new function of hers that Tony installed in case the parents were too busy to answer their phones and anything regarding the kids or the team wasn't an emergency. Like now. 

Sam walks Diana to his car and as soon as she's safely buckled in, he takes her to everyone's favorite ice cream shop. There, Dia picked out her favorite flavors, one scoop of rocky road and one scoop of cookies and cream, and sat at the table with Sam who was eating his own double scoop of ice cream. The man didn't say anything until the little girl was halfway through her ice cream and visibly looking a little happier. 

"Hey kiddo...what happened at school today?" Sam asks gently and holds back a wince when Diana frowns at the reminder.  
"Nothing. It's okay."  
"You can't follow nothing with an okay. That kind of cancels it out."  
Diana pouts and eats a couple more spoonfuls of ice cream. "Some of my classmates make fun of me." She finally mumbles.  
"For what?"  
"Mommy."

Sam watches her quietly when she goes back to shoveling ice cream into her mouth and finishes his own as he collects his thoughts. Diana didn't know that though. She thought her Uncle Sam simply didn't know what to say to her admission, but just as she finished her last bite of ice cream, he taps the table to get her attention.

"Because he's a man?" Sam asks to continue the earlier conversation.  
"...yeah."  
"Does it really matter what they think?" Diana scrunches her eyebrows together. "Your brothers call him Mom, _we_ call him Mom...and he's not even really our mom. But he is Mom to you, your sister, and your brothers."  
"They still make fun of me." Diana whispers and Sam smirks.  
"That's because they don't know he does everything their moms do. Who takes care of you when you're sick?" Sam asks.  
"Mommy and Daddy."  
"But mostly your mom right?" Diana nods in reply to his question. "He takes care of you whenever you get hurt, cuddles you, helps you practice your magic, makes sure you get a balanced meal...all that and more. So what if he's a guy? He's probably the best mom there is." Sam smiles and reaches over to ruffle her hair fondly.  
"Hey!" Diana complains.  
"Just remember that he kicks more ass than all their moms put together. Stephen loves you. It shouldn't matter what those kids say. To be honest, they're probably just jealous."

That was all it took to make Diana feel better. Sam was right. Her mom was the best mom whether he was a man or not, and he wasn't any different from the other kids moms besides the obvious. If Stephen had found out what the kids were saying, he would probably talk to their parents or maybe even tell Dia exactly what Sam just did. It was very similar to what Stephen taught her not too long ago when Harley got hit by the car.

_You are what you make of yourself_

Or in this case, what Dia thought Stephen was. He was her mom and she shouldn't have let those kids get to her. She loved Stephen with all her heart and wouldn't trade him for a girl mom even if her life depended on it.

"Feeling better now?" Sam asks and Diana nods.  
"Thank you Uncle Sam. For the ice cream too."  
"Sure thing kid. Don't be afraid to tell anyone if something is bothering you alright? We're all here for you."

Dia gets down from her chair as Sam gathers their garbage, and takes his hand after he throws everything in the garbage by the door. They walk out of the shop and to Sam's car, get themselves in and buckled, and he drives back to the tower as Diana tells him about the better part of her day. How she aced the pre-spelling test so she didn't have to take it at the end of the week, how she got to play on the swings at recess, and today was chicken nugget day…

Sam responded to it all too. Not with just the typical 'uh-huh' she sometimes got from her Uncle Happy, but actually asked her what kind of words were on her test. How high she went on the swings. The adults always listened to her while she spoke, but not usually like this. Sam really was making her day a lot better. He made it even better when he was helping her out of the car and then crouched down in front of her after grabbing her backpack with an impish grin.

"I've got something in mind. You up for a little test?"  
Diana pouts. Another test? She already had a test today. "What kind of test?"  
"A fun one. I promise." Sam stands and takes her over to the elevator and the doors close when they step on. "Your mom should be home. I offered to pick you up because I was already out and about...but anyway, when you see him...call him Daddy."  
Diana purses her lips. "That's weird. Why?"  
Sam chuckles. "You'll see. No snitching Friday."  
"Not a word from me." The AI promises.

Diana had no idea why Sam was asking her to call her mom 'Daddy', but she figured she would do what he asked. When the elevator stopped at the penthouse, she and Sam stepped off and found the sorcerer in the kitchen and feeding her baby sister from one of her jars of pureed food.

"Daddy?"

Boy, did _that_ feel wrong coming out of her mouth when she wasn't trying to get Tony's attention. Stephen didn't respond to it though. He just continued to feed Valerie, even when Diana repeated herself, and Sam leaned down to whisper to her. _Now go back to calling him Mommy_ , he had said.

"Mommy?" Diana tries and the reaction was instantaneous. Stephen looked up from his current task and over to her.  
"Yes?"  
"Uh...I'm home." She replies lamely.  
"I see that. Did you thank Uncle Sam?" The sorcerer asks calmly.  
"Oh!" Diana looks up at Sam. "Thank you for picking me up from school!"  
"You're welcome." He hands her her backpack and whispers again. "See? He only responded to Mommy. If that doesn't make him a mom, I don't know what does."

Diana smiles and hugs his leg as a silent thank you, and walks over to Stephen when Sam disappears back onto the elevator. She crawls onto his lap while ducking under his arm, and watches him feed Valerie, who had some of her pureed fruit blend dribbling down her chin. Diana took it upon herself to gently wipe it away with the bib her sister was wearing, and giggles when Valerie endlessly starts saying Mama.

It was her favorite word of the very few she knew.

"So I hear Uncle Sam took you out for ice cream. Did you thank him for that too?" Stephen wonders as he gives another spoonful of mush to the baby.  
"Yup! Where are Daddy and Harley and Peter?"  
"Daddy is down in the lab, Peter had decathlon practice, and Harley...I honestly don't know and probably don't _want_ to. There hasn't been an alert, so whatever he's doing, he's not in danger." 

Diana giggles and crawls back off of Stephen's lap to go start her homework at the coffee table, and about five minutes after she starts, she hears Stephen cleaning up. He momentarily brought Valerie into the living room to put her in the playpen, and kindly asked Diana to keep an eye on her while he started dinner. She replies with an okay, before suddenly reaching out and wrapping her arms around her mother's leg when he walks past her again, and he looks down at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothin'...just wanted to tell you I love you Mommy."  
Stephens features soften and he smiles after crouching down and kissing the top of her head. "I love you too."

Diana practically beams when he returns the affection, and allows him to walk back to the kitchen so he makes dinner. Once she finishes her homework, she looks over to the playpen, finds her baby sister still awake, and gets up to walk over and climb in. Every once in a while, Diana would do this and play with Valerie, and the baby always ended up laughing hysterically whether it was because the older girl tickled her or made the teddy bear move in funny ways. Even funny faces made the baby laugh sometimes if she was in a really good mood.

Mom must have fed her her favorite fruit mush.

The hysterical laughter died down when Diana grabbed a nearby book to read to Valerie, and the baby settled against her teddy bear with her thumb in her mouth. Halfway through the book, Valerie was fast asleep and Harley had stepped off the elevator, greeting Stephen before walking into the living room. Once he sees the girls in the playpen, he smirks and walks over, leaning over to carefully pick up Diana and take her out of it.

"Aren't you a little too old for playpens?"  
"I was reading to Val." Diana informs him.  
"You successfully bored her to sleep." Harley says and Diana glares up at him before hitting his leg.

She knew he was joking, but she wouldn't pass up the chance to hit him anyway. Harley played along with an overdramatic 'ow' and fell to the floor, where Diana took the chance to jump on him and start to wrestle with him. It was one of the other things she did with her siblings. She played with Valerie, play fought with Harley, and played with Peter's webs. At the moment, she was sitting on her oldest brother's back and holding his arm behind him. Surprisingly their rough housing didn't disturb Valerie in the least, but she was used to the noise.

"Take it back you big troll!" Diana demands.  
"Never! I'll take it with me to my grave!" Harley retorts and the little girl pulls on his arm just a little more.  
"You've given me no choice!" She levitates one of Valerie's toys over (the one with the most baby drool on it) and uses her magic to hold it up to his face. "Take it back or I'll let the drool fall on you!"  
"Magic is cheating!" Harley howls.  
"No it's not! You're bigger than me!"  
"She has a point." Stephen says from the kitchen.  
"You stay out of this Mom! Nobody likes favoritism!"

Stephen chuckles as a response and Diana moves the drool covered toy closer.

"Now take it back!"  
"Okay okay!" Harley relents. "You didn't bore Val to sleep! Please get that away from my face."  
"You know you could have easily overpowered her and escaped even when she was using magic right?" Tony asks.

Both kids look up after Dia tosses the toy aside, and find Tony looking at them with a tablet in one hand and an eyebrow raised. He must have gotten upstairs just long enough ago to have seen most or all of their feigned argument.

"Duh." Harley responds as he sits up, and Diana wraps her arms around his shoulders to stay on his back after releasing his arm and he stands.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Because then it's no fun." The teen answers.  
"Tony, our children are hellions." Stephen snorts.  
"They get that from you." The engineer retorts.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, love." 

Diana could _hear_ Stephen's smirk, even if she couldn't see it.

Harley scoffs. "You're both to blame."


End file.
